Goku XXX ChiChi
by Megasaiyan21
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Goku's and Chi-Chi's "first time" was? Only one word can describe that: disastrous.
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE

It has been a year since Goku and Chi-Chi got married. Since then, they've been living together happily in a house, which Ox-King built, next to Grandpa Gohan's hut. Chi-Chi became a housewife, while Goku went hunting for food, and brought wood for fire. Since Chi-Chi was the daughter of a wealthy king, they never had money issues. Goku, of course, was still training whenever he had the opportunity, and didn't care much of Chi-Chi's needs, until one weird day...  
Chi-Chi was washing the dishes after having supper with her husband, while Goku was doing push-ups with one hand near her. However, Goku was unaware that his wife had a sudden urge for something...naughty.  
-Goku?-she started with her back turned towards Goku.  
-Yes, Chi-Chi?-Goku asked her, while he continued doing more push-ups.  
-Do you love me?  
-Of course, I do. Why do you ask?  
-Well, you DID think that a wedding was some kind of a food. Just wanted to make sure that you know what love is.  
-Sure I do. Love is when you really like someone, like from the bottom of your heart. And I DO feel that way about you, so you don't need to worry about that.-while Chi-Chi blushed from excitement.  
-Do you ever think of becoming a father? -Sure, I can't wait to become a daddy. I was wondering when would you "make" a baby? -MAKE? I don't make one, I give birth to one.  
-You mean you lay an egg, like Piccolo did? I must say that's very strange and gross.  
-Egg?! No, dummy. Don't you know how babies are born?  
-I guess not then. So, when do you plan giving...uhm...birth?  
-It's not that easy, you know. It's not like I can get pregnant on my own. Do you ever feel like...making love to me?  
-I told you before, I DO love you, so stop being so jealous. I'm not seeing anyone else; just trust me on this one, ok?  
-No, Goku. I mean, do you ever think of us...having sex?-which got Goku's attention, as he stopped from doing push-ups anymore and stood up.  
-Sex? Is that some kind of a new food? Although, I do eat a lot, but still, I do have my limits, and now I'm really not hungry.-while Chi-Chi turned towards him amazed.  
-Gee, are you that clueless about human reproduction? Haven't you ever watched a porn movie in your life?  
-I don't watch much TV. I hardly stay at home; I'm always in the forrest getting food and woods.  
-Yeah, but you do masturbate, right?  
-Masturbate? What's that?  
-Oh my gosh, you never masturbated before?! Haven't you ever wetted your underwear?  
-You mean, like peeing on myself? No, I've never done that. Why?  
-No, you silly. I mean, haven't you ever noticed some white liquid on your underwear?  
-Come to think of it, I do find sometimes such thing on my underwear, but I never could figure out what that was. My first time noticing it, was during my training at Kami's Lookout. I asked Mr. Popo what it was, but all he said that it was something normal for a kid my age. I even asked Kami-Sama, but he told me that I hit "buberty" or something. So, one time, when I was alone, I tasted it out of curiosity, and it tasted kind of salty.-when suddenly, Chi-Chi passed out from hearing such a thing.

***

After a few minutes, Chi-Chi opened her eyes and woke up, only to find herself in her bed, Goku laying next to her, looking worried:  
-Chi-Chi, are you ok?  
-I'm fine, I'm fine. I just...can't believe you know nothing about...such an important thing like...making love.  
-If it means so much to you, then I would be more than happy to let you teach me.  
-Wait just a darn minute! I'm not a sex teacher. "It's like hitting on an innocent twelve-year-old."-she thought, as naughty things started invading her mind-Fine then. But first, promise me you will do exactly what I tell you too, even if it does sound weird or disgusting. Promise?  
-Sure, sure, whatever makes you happy.-then Chi-Chi began thinking were to start off, while more kinky ideas went through her head.  
-First of all, let's take our clothes off.  
-No problem there.-and within moments, Goku's clothes were already on the floor, with him standing naked in front if her; of course, he never was shy being naked around others, even in front of girls, not that he had any reason to be, at first, him unable to even distinguish girls from boys.  
-That sure was quick. Are you sure you don't know what sex is, cause you sure seem to be very eager?  
-No, I truly don't know what it is. Please explain it to me, just don't faint like that again.-then, all of a sudden, his penis "stood up" big times, as if he took a Viagra or something-Oh, not again. This is so embarrassing. Please, forgive me, Chi-Chi! It happens quite often, and, for some reason, I can't seem to control it.  
-Don't worry about it, hun. It's natural for it to be so erected like that. It means, it's begging for a good stroke. Come, sit next to me!-while she also took her clothes off, being Goku's first time, to ever see her naked.  
-Wow, Chi-Chi! Your chest is so bigger than mine. I didn't know you were that muscular.-then he looked down-Yep, you're a girl alright. No balls down there, only a black hole.-referring to her unshaved pussy.  
-Will get to that part a bit later.-Chi-Chi said a bit pissed off #_# then she started stroking his cock slowly and gently-How does it feel?  
-It...feels great, I guess. No, wait. Definitely, great. It's like...an amazingly great feeling. Please, don't stop.  
-I don't intend to.-then she started rolling her hands faster and faster, and after a few minutes, Goku started:  
-Ok, Chi-Chi, you can stop now. I can feel it coming... I need to go to the bathroom.  
-There's no need to go to the bathroom. You can cumm here, on the bed.  
-Cumm? No, I need to pee, and I mean right now.  
-No, you silly. It's called cumming, or, in other words, ejaculating. Just lay back and relax, while I'll do the rest.-then she put his cock into her mouth, licking and sucking it faster and harder.  
-But...but...-however, after laying down on the bed, Goku was unable to move anymore; his whole body started shacking and shivering, as he suddenly started pissing inside Chi-Chi's mouth, whom from the sudden shock, swallowed some down, then started crying.  
-BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUU! HOW COULD YOU?! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
-I'm truly sorry for peeing like that in your mouth, but I did warn you that I needed to go to the bathroom.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

Goku tried really hard to calm his wife down, but within a half an hour, he finally managed so. They decided to go to the living room to continue their sex lesson, since the room they were in, was filled with an odd smell of Goku's urine. However, before they left, Chi-Chi opened a window for the fresh air to go in.  
-Ok, then.-she started-Let's continue today's lesson. But try to be more careful next time, will you?  
-I'm all ears.-Goku said smiling and willingly.  
-Well, I pleased you, so now it's your turn...-then she laid down on her back, spreading her legs in front of Goku-Make my pussy wet!  
-Pussy? I didn't know we had a cat...  
-My pussy, my vagina...that black hole? ^_0 -Oh, I see. Will a glass of water be enough?  
-No, you idiot! With your mouth.  
-Uhm...ok.-and before she realized it, he spat a huge saliva on her vagina-Is that good?-but Chi-Chi was unable to respond from the shock just yet.  
-Although I had something else in my mind, but that will do. But try your tongue this time, will you?  
-Do you want me to put my tongue into your hole?  
-Goku, what did you promised me not so long ago?  
-Okay...-then with disgust, he put his tongue inside her, and waited.  
-Well?  
-Well, what? I did what you asked me to. What else do you want me to do?  
-ROLL...YOUR...TONGUE...DAMN IT!  
-Ohhhhhhhh!-he said amazed, as he started doing what she said.  
-Finally.-she thought-Now it's my turn to feel some pleasure.-and indeed, for a few minutes, she was in Heaven, moaning loudly, scarring the crap out of Goku, whom, however, still continued to please her; afterwards, she felt a sudden pain in her vagina, as Goku bit her unintentionally.  
-GOKUUUUUUUU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO ME!-as she jumped up, running all over the room from the pain.  
-So sorry. I got carried away a bit. I guess, I am hungry after all. Hi-hi-hi!  
-You're doing this on purpose, now aren't you?-she asked angrily, still jumping around-You really don't want to become a father, and now you're doing all kinds of weird things just to get away. Well, guess what? I'm not giving up. Now lay down on the bed, and let me take care of the rest.  
-Uhm...yes, sir.-and so he did.  
-Now then, let's proceed to the next phase, shall we?-then she laid down on top of him, putting his erected penis in her vagina-Don't you dare cumm into me all so sudden, or I swear to God, or Kami, whatever, that I will kill you!  
-I...I will try my best.-he managed to say, while Chi-Chi started moving backwards and forwards slowly.  
-Uhm...Chi-Chi?  
-Yea? Now what?  
-My penis itches.  
-Yea, well, I'm hurting a bit too. But we'll get used to it in a short time now.-and she was right; after a few moments, they both started feeling better, and after that, they finally started enjoying having sex together.-Oh, yes. Ah...-she moaned, while she started moving faster and faster-Lick my nipples! Ah...  
-Uhm...ok.-as he started licking them.  
-Oh...suck them both...oh yes...ah...-  
-This is kinda weird, but ok.-then he started sucking them, playing with them with his mouth, giving Chi-Chi a full orgasm.  
-Oh, my gosh. This feels so good... Ah...  
-Chi-Chi?  
-Ah...Yes, Gokuh! Oh...  
-I feel like something is about to burst out, and this time, I'm not referring to my pee.  
-Not yet...ah...try and hold it back...  
-Okay, then. I will start concentrating on training in my mind.-and as he did that, his cock started becoming smaller, reverting back to its normal size.  
-Goku, what are you doing? I can't feel it anymore. "Grow" it back...-she said, as Goku reopened his eyes, and started concentrating on pleasuring his wife, erecting his cock back again-Oh, Goku...Don't stop. Ah...Fuck me! Yes, fuck me!  
-Oh, Chi-Chi...it feels so great. It's almost better than training itself. Ah...  
-Oh, yes, baby...Cumm in me...yes. Come on baby, cumm in me! -I'm...I'm ready to...cumm...-he moaned loudly, as he squirted into her, ejaculating more and more; even after two minutes, he just continued cumming A LOT, and to Chi-Chi's horror, he couldn't pull his erected penis out of her.  
-Goku! What are you doing? Stop it, now!-but he had no control whatsoever, as he screamed from the extreme pleasure; in the end, Chi-Chi got filled with so much sperm, she even started coughing it out from her mouth on Goku's abdomen.  
-Ahhhhhhhhhh, yessssssssssss.-he moaned-That...was...super...amazing!-Let's do it again sometime! Uhm, Chi-Chi?-but she has already fainted from going through such an act; after three minutes of continuously ejaculating into her, Goku was also full of sperm, heck, the entire bed was.

Chi-Chi woke up a few hours later, this time, in the bathtub, filled with hot bubbly water. She felt herself relaxed, and for a few moments, she actually thought that the whole sex thing was all just a nightmare. Just then, Goku knocked on the door from outside:  
-Chi-Chi, are you awake?  
-Goku? What happened? How did I get here? Please, tell me we did not just have sex earlier.  
-You mean, you didn't like it? I, for one, thought it was INCREDIBLE. I can't wait to do it again.-but Chi-Chi couldn't bare to listen to him anymore, and laid her head under the water, so she couldn't hear him anymore.  
-At least, I managed for sure to impregnate myself.-she thought-After nine months, I will be a mother to a loving child, so I guess it was worth it. It's not like, it was all that bad...  
Nevertheless, after going through such a horrible situation, to Goku's misfortune, Chi-Chi never had sex with him again; at least, until before the Cell Games started, but that's another story. 


	3. Chapter 3

EPILOGUE

As the months passed, Chi-Chi's stomach grew bigger and bigger to Goku's amazement:  
-Gee, Chi-Chi!-he started-You should eat less, or you'll become fat as your father.  
-Gosh, you're an idiot, Goku!-Chi-Chi responded madly-I'm not fat, our baby is in my stomach.  
-You mean, you already ate our baby, before me even seeing it? Why would you do that?  
-No, you BAKA! The baby is growing inside of my stomach, and after about four months later, it will come out!  
-Really? Now that's creepy. You mean to tell me, that's how I was born too, inside someone's belly?  
-I wouldn't be surprised if you were born entirely differently, considering how stupid you are.  
-I can't wait for it to come out of you. It would be neat for it to be a boy, so I could train him.  
-Oh, no you won't. Whether it's a girl or a boy, the result will be the same: I will make her or him a great scholar.  
-You mean like a geek? How unfun...  
-I will never allow my kid to be a moron like you, that's for sure.  
-Have it your way...-Goku replied, keeping his fingers crossed.

Four more months passed away, and Chi-Chi was already in the surgery room, ready to deliver the baby. Goku was also there, hardly waiting to meet his own child. Chi-Chi was too busy screaming in pain to even bother with him, as she spread her legs, and started pushing the baby out. To Goku's shock, an almost miniature of himself, filled with blood, started coming out of Chi-Chi's vagina. After seeing that her baby also had a tail, Chi-Chi freaked out, to say the least, not to mention the doctors' reaction. As the baby came out, Goku then saw some sort of rope ( umbilical cord ) attached to the baby's belly bottom, which the doctors cut down with a sharp scissors. Moments later, while it couldn't get any more disgusting, he also saw a heart, or was it her brain? ( the placenta ), also filled with blood, coming out of Chi-Chi's vagina, however, by the time it came out, he already fainted...  
The nurse screamed loudly, when she noticed that Goku wasn't even breathing, while Chi-Chi was super pissed off at him, as he took every doctor's attention away from her. In the end, they gave Goku a whole syringe of adrenaline, while Goku jumped up to the ceiling fan from the sudden pain and shock. Since that day, Goku is afraid of the needles.

After a few long hours, both parents managed to calm themselves down. Chi-Chi and her baby were already in the postpartum unit, both laying in bed, while she breast fed him. Just then, Goku came in with a surprised face:  
-Hi there, Chi-Chi? How are you feeling?  
-Very tired, that's for sure. Other than that, I couldn't be more than happy.  
-So, whatcha doing there? Are you already teaching him about sex, so he wouldn't have trouble doing it like I did?-but Chi-Chi was too tired to even get angry at him.  
-No, I'm breastfeeding him. -You mean like he's going to eat your breasts? So that's why you grew them so big, so you could feed them to him.  
-No, no, no! I'm giving him milk through my breast!  
-You've got milk? Like cows do? That is just weird. But I am kinda hungry. Can I drink some?-while suddenly, Chi-Chi became horny again; luckily, there was no one else in the room, so she agreed;  
-Ok, but be careful not to drink too much; leave some for the baby.-then she unfolded her left breast as well, while Goku started sucking it-So, how does it tastes like?-but Goku just continued sucking it more and more-Goku! Did you hear me?-but then again, no response-That's it!-then, gathering as much strength she could, she slapped him on the face.  
-AAAUCH! Now why did you do that for?  
-I told you not to drink too much. It's for our baby, not for a moron like you. Anyway, how did it taste like?  
-It tasted really delicious. It was like a warm vanilla flavored ice-cream.-which made her blush-Can I have more, please?  
-Maybe, some other time. By the way, did you thought of how we should name our son?  
-Hmmm...not really. But since he's a boy, we can name him BOY.  
-I meant like a real name, you idiot!  
-Oh, I see. Well, there is one name I can think of. He was a very dear person to me, whom raised me. How about, Son Gohan? Is that a good name?  
-Son Gohan...It does have a good ring to it. Although, I did think of a more professional name, like Akira Toriyama, but Son Gohan sounds much better.  
-Then it's settled. Son Gohan it is.  
-But don't get any ideas; just because we named him after your martial artist grandfather, that doesn't mean I'll allow you to train him. I don't want him to become a warrior, I want him to be become a great scholar, and as soon as they release us from the hospital, I will start teaching him to talk. Now give me your solid word, that you will never EVER teach him to fight!  
-I, Son Goku, promise you, Chi-Chi, my lovely wife, that I shall never, ever, teach our son, Son Gohan, the ways of a martial artist.-he said out-loud, while keeping his fingers crossed behind his back.  
But we all know, that Gohan not only he became a great scholar, but also a proud fighter, a hero, by saving the Earth countless times. And as for Goku's and Chi-Chi's sexual life...they haven't had sex for eleven years, even though, Goku always wanted to. However, just before the Cell Games, Chi-Chi got so emotional, that she decided that she wanted to have another baby. Of course, the second time, she and Goku were more prepared, and things went a lot smoothly. However, that's another story. And you know what they say...the rest is history.

THE END 


End file.
